


Reindeer

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [14]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Declan has feelings, Multi, Post-Call Down the Hawk, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan is always horny, Ronan ruins the moment, lynch brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Declan calls Ronan, Adam and Matthew for a meal. Ronan ruins a moment.
Relationships: Declan Lynch & Matthew Lynch & Ronan Lynch, Declan Lynch & Ronan Lynch, Jordan/Declan Lynch, Matthew Lynch & Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Reindeer

Adam caught sight of Ronan in the bathroom mirror. He took a minute to stare, until Ronan looked up and caught him. 

“What?” he asked, a mouth full of toothpaste. Adam’s cheeks flushed a rose pink. 

“Nothing, you look good.” Ronan’s face turned smug as he continued to get ready. 

Declan had arranged a meal with Adam, Ronan and Matthew to discuss something. Ronan and Adam were getting ready. Well, Adam would get ready if he could stop being so distracted by Ronan walking around shirtless. Ronan would get ready quicker if he could stop enjoying Adam getting distracted by his being shirtless. 

Adam was buttoning up his shirt when Ronan stepped behind him and wrapped him in his arms. 

“You know,” Ronan murmured, kissing Adam’s cheek. “We could skip the inevitable shit show of a meal, stay here and get an early night.” Ronan moved to the other side of Adam’s face and began to dot kisses along his jaw. Adam took a deep breath and sighed. 

“It’ll only be a couple of hours.” Adam tried to sound determined, but it was a weak effort. Ronan moved to the hollow of Adam’s throat. 

“I’ll do that thing you like,” he promised.

“What thing?” Adam’s voice was soft now, all determination gone. 

“All of them.” Ronan smiled as he nipped at Adam’s skin. Adam groaned, desperate to hold onto his resolve. He stepped away from Ronan and turned to face him. 

“You’re cruel. And you still don’t have a shirt on. I’m going downstairs to warm the car up. Don’t be long.” Adam stalked out of the room adjusting the waistband of his pants. Ronan laughed and stepped to the dresser for a black t-shirt. 

“The car doesn’t need to warm up.” Ronan called down the stairs. He thought he heard something about cooling down in response but it wasn’t clear. 

Ronan drove into town. Adam didn’t bother telling him to slow down. He knew that it was pointless, and thanks to Ronan, he wanted this meal to be over as soon as possible. Ronan parked beside Declan’s car, unsurprised that his brother had already arrived. Hand in hand, he and Adam headed into the restaurant. 

Declan and Matthew were sitting at a window table with drinks in front of them. Adam sat down beside Declan. Ronan took the seat opposite him and beside Matthew. A waitress appeared to take Ronan and Adam’s drink order before disappearing quickly. 

“So, what do you want?” Ronan couldn’t help but glare at Declan. Adam kicked him softly under the table for being mean. 

“I wanted to enjoy a nice meal with my brothers.” Declan replied. 

“You said you had something to tell us, spill it, let’s not keep then tension through the whole meal.” Ronan insisted. Declan rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Fine,” He took a deep breath. “I’m going to ask Jordan to marry me.” 

There was silence as Matthew, Ronan and Adam looked at each other and then at Declan. 

“I love her.” He justified, “and I don’t want to be with anyone else.” 

Ronan pointed out the window, 

“Is that a flying reindeer?” He asked, earning him another, harder kick from Adam. 

“Don’t be an ass.” Adam warned him. 

“No, really,” Ronan pointed at a lone reindeer wandering down the street. “Okay, it isn’t flying, but it is a reindeer.” The other three boys turned to look out the window and sure enough, saw a reindeer. 

“Way to ruin the moment.” Declan complained.


End file.
